Whispers in the Wind: The Wind's Soft Embrace
by EnduranceInTribulation
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakura ignores the one who cares for her the most until he gives her the ultimate sacrifice. Angsty. Songfic but don't judge it based only on that. LeeSaku


**Whispers in the Wind**

**_  
No More Love - Shinedown_**

**  
Bold: Thoughts  
**Underlined: Lyrics  
**Both: Both**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I own neither this song or this series, and honestly, if I did I would be making these things actually  
happen instead of just writing about it.

Sakura POV: I ran down the street, tears running from my face. I could still see his arrogant and self-satisfied  
smirk as he so callously broke my heart. I didn't want to look back, it was too painful.**It's cold outside I'm   
sensing fear... My self control has disappeared... I'm spinning out at each end...** I suddenly ran into  
someone, muttering apologies I began to turn away when I felt the green blur quickly hold my hand. I wanted  
to tear away from him, to jerk away, but I felt the care in his hand... and I didn't. **He'll just hurt you too**   
Sakura felt a sting in her heart as she realized, **No... he... he would never hurt me... not like him...  
**

Lee POV: My angel was running down the street, obviously in deep pain. I knew I should have left her alone.  
She loved another after all. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain though. So I took her hand, pulling her  
into a deep hug, wanting her, begging her, to tell me what was wrong so I could help. "Sakura-chan... please..  
please don't cry," I heard myself say, I didn't want to sound so weak... I wanted to be someone she could  
find comfort in... but in my mind I always knew that her heart belonged to another. The Uchiha.

Sakura POV: **WHY IS HE DOING THIS? I always treat him so badly...** She felt Lee draw her into a  
hug, her tears wetting his hair and his wetting her hair. She found herself screaming at him to leave her alone,  
to find someone who could give him her heart, someone who deserved his attention, someone who wouldn't  
hurt him like she had, Lee's eyes suddenly widened and he hugged her more forcefully. "Please.." he said  
softly, "Please never say that again..." Sakura couldn't understand it, why was the boy she had spurned  
everyday so loving towards her and the boy that she had loved for so long and done so much for and   
changed so much for so apathetic? She looked into his eyes, the black globes that were filled with tears,  
they held kind sorrow and understanding. She tore away from him, and ran, leaving him dejectedly  
standing where she had left him. She immidiately knew that she had hurt him again... "Could you be kind  
and let me in?" I begged silently, only the darkness hearing me... **Please.. could I still be accepted?**

I was now a Chunin, but the day was still fresh in my mind. I was now an expert medical ninja under the  
Slug Sannin, Tsunade-sama, but the day still burned freshly into my mind. Sasuke had defected to   
Orochimaru, and I no longer harbor any hope that he loves me... I am simply not good enough. I don't  
know why but I'm still burning inside, working hard to push the pain away for a minute, a second, anything.  
I don't know why I still spurn Lee's loving help, he's probably the only one I have left besides my parents,  
and they'd never understand what I was feeling. Maybe I was hurting Lee to let him slowly feel the hurt  
that Sasuke had given me that day... I slowly trudged home, I was tired, more tired than I have been for   
quite some time. I opened the door, putting up my fake smile and face for my parents, "Mom, Dad, I'm  
home," I couldn't believe my eyes. No.. I refused to believe them, this couldn't be... It was Sasuke... he had  
killed my parents. He smiled at me, his eyes, the eyes I had admired for so long, leering menacingly at me.  
I slowly pulled out a kunai, noticing a drawing I had done the first few days I was assigned to Team 7. It  
had me and Sasuke holding hands and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. **Why do I have to hurt everyone  
who really wants to get close to me? Why do I have to be so cold?** The picture had writing on it as well,  
'A Lifetime Full of Love', it used to be my favorite phrase, then Sasuke broke my heart, scattering it all over  
the training ground where he finally told me on no uncertain terms that he didn't and would never love me.  
**Despite the writing on the wall...** I swung at him, missing him, he jumped forward and kicked me in the  
stomach, I felt a flash of pain and realized that he had broken one of my ribs. He was really trying to kill me...  
I charged him again, feeling that I had no real purpose to live, that I was unneeded in the world, that I was  
unloved... looking back, how wrong I was... **My future's bleak and rather small.. That's all you could  
ever take from me!** I was getting weaker, I could feel him slowly killing me, but what's worse... I didn't really  
care...** I've got nothing to lose so let me be...** Sasuke laughed, a terrifying sound filled with bloodlust,  
"Well I sized you up you're not that strong...You're weak inside, I knew all along. This made-up army you fight  
in your head, destroyed your worth and pronounced you dead," he smiled at her again, breaking her heart a  
little more, "And that is why you die now," he formed a Chidori, his hand glowing with an unholy blue light. I   
closed my eyes and waited for the end.

Lee POV: I had bought some flowers for Sakura as was my custom. She didn't love me and I suspected that  
she never would, whatever had happened that dark night had broken her spirit too much to let anyone that  
close to her again. I will persevere however, I love her more than I love my own life, and if she can never find  
it in her heart to let me in, then I beg that I may at least stand beside her and shield her from her troubles, and  
the dangers of this world. I walked to her house and was unnerved by the sound of fighting inside, I was   
running in when I heard HIS voice, again. He told you that you would die, I burst through the door, and see  
him holding Kakashi's attack toward you, it is oozing killing intent, there is no mistaking it, he's going to kill  
you. And I will not allow it. I make my decision immidiately, your life over mine, I activate seven gates, the  
world slowing down phenominally but the Chidori was still moving too quickly, I cannot move you on time.  
I apologise.I jump in front of the attack. Searing Pain. The smell of burnt flesh. I slide to my knees, nursing  
the large hole in my chest, my eyes seeking you. "You look frightened, but you are still beautiful... perhaps  
you may feel that you are unloved, but know this, I will do anything for you. You. My Angel. My...  
Sakura-chan," Inky darkness surrounds me, I embrace it with a small smile. I do not want to die, I want to  
live to see her, to live with her, to protect her, but I cannot, and knowing that perhaps I have bought enough  
time for her to survive, I gladly accept this death, I gladly fall into this deep pit. **It is. All. For. You.** "Run   
Sakura-chan, please... please survive," I gasp, the last of my air leaving me. Darkness. My failing mind only  
echoing one name. **S..S..Sak..Sakura...chan..**

  
Sakura POV: No... why did he have to do that. Why did he have to love me? My heart is screaming in agony.  
I cannot believe what had just happened. If only he hadn't loved me than he would still be alive. He wouldn't  
have a gaping hole in his chest, and he wouldn't have to die for someone as ungrateful as me. I look up at  
Sasuke, he's.. he's laughing... I have felt several things toward Sasuke... love... sorrow... pity... but this was a  
new emotion, I felt anger. Pure anger at what he had done. What had Lee done except always be there for me?  
I, who was ungrateful, always pushing him away knowing how he felt about me. I jumped up, gathering all of  
my chakra into one hand, all of it. **There's no more love.. There's no more love.. There's no more love  
for me and you! Listen to me!** I let all of my anger and my sorrow build into my punch, feeling drained from  
the power I'm putting into the punch. Sasuke chuckles and allows me to hit him, expecting me to hold back, to  
not hurt my childhood idol. What he doesn't know is that he has been replaced in my heart by someone far more  
deserving, far more perfect... if only I had realized on time. **Lee... I.. I do love you...** I strike Sasuke with all the  
force I can muster, screaming in pain as my arm snaps like a stick because of the force of the blow. Sasuke's  
eyes widen as my chakra flows into his body like a cannonball, his organs are pulverized, killing him almost  
instantly and hurling his dead body out of this now sacred place. He landing the street, his bones pulverized, but I  
am not sated. I ran out into the street and continue to kick and punch his dead body, ignoring the pain from my  
broken arm, "No more love! There's no more love! There's no more love for me and you! Listen to me!" Tears of  
anguish and loss falling heavily from my face, I slump to the ground, my heart bleeding tears of blood. I am   
taken to the hospital, I do not care. My savior is thrown carelessly into a body bag and buried, none of them  
knowing or caring what he was like in life, not even bothering to carve his name on the memorial stone as he  
never died in a mission. 

  
I take one last look at Konoha, my home for so long, but also the point of so many of my sorrows. I  
shake my head, resolute in my decision to leave, my resignation as a ninja already approved by a solemn  
Tsunade. I felt no pain in leaving my village, just the pain of leaving the grave of my true love, the one who  
was slain by my stupid love and dedication to someone who only hurt me, who never did anything to hurt me  
though I hurt him so. A small grin flits across my face as I think of him, I love him so much, why didn't I realize  
before? **The cruelest joke that has played on me. Is all planned out so I can't leave. Now, quietly I will  
walk away. There's no bad blood but I can't stay.** I look at my love's grave one more time, memorizing each  
detail, but not dwelling on it excessively, because it wasn't what he is now that he is dead that I love so very much,  
it is what, and who, he was when he was alive, he **_will be _**a martyr, he **_was_ **a friend, and he **_is _**and always shall**_  
_**be, my savior, and my love, and the one who showed me the goodness of the world in my darkest hour. So thank you.  
**There is no more love because there is no more love...** **My dear: Lee-kun **

So I stand in the sunset, staring into the sun, remembering him. Forever. And the wind whispers to me.**  
**There's no more love... There's no more love... There' no more love for me and you... Listen to me... No more love..  
There's no more love... There's no more love for me and you.. Listen to me.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notes: This is my fic that I've ever submitted to this site, or ever actually. I'm sorry for the angst but I feel that this story is   
driven by it. If you didn't like it, of course I apologise, but c'mon, at least give me, aw-heck-you-tried points.

Please point out anything about the story that you may have particularly liked or disliked this (besides the pairing,  
sheesh). Constructive criticism is great and encouragement even better, but I don't mind if you flame this as long as you  
give a good reason why you hate it and how I can fix it. (None of these please: YOU SUCK! GO DIE)

Sorry for the rambling. Lee/Saku! Because sometimes the good guy wins.


End file.
